June 5, 2015/Chat log
7:50 Cfljony22 My sister I'd I Is in the hospital 7:50 Dragonian King oh no D: is she okay? 7:51 Cfljony22 No She has reallg y Damaged kidneys 7:51 Dragonian King I'm sorry to hear that :/ 7:52 Cfljony22 Its OK Hey penny Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 8:02 Flower1470 Hey Silly Sup Peep 8:02 Dragonian King hi lily File:Memecheese.png 8:03 Flower1470 oh my gosh LOL Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:04 Flower1470 Hey Jony 8:05 Dragonian King wb jony Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:09 Flower1470 If TTK allows site-wide TTR discussions, I'm leaving as soon as it's announced just letting you know 8:09 Loving77 Hey guys, I updated the poll Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:11 Dragonian King okay @Peep cool I voted my goal is to finish it before whale week 8:19 Flower1470 ok i take back what i said about TTK I have four weeks of RCM that i can do I'll finish that then scram 8:21 Dragonian King okay Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:26 Cfljony22 Hey lily hey silly 8:26 Dragonian King wb jony 8:27 Cfljony22 I never left I'm always here Regardless of what that sign says If always been here Watching You Silly 8:28 Flower1470 lol 8:28 Dragonian King ... * Dragonian King goes into Chris' corner and hides under a blanket 8:28 Cfljony22 Oh yeah, I saw that one time you ate that bagel out of the trash 8:29 Dragonian King I THOUGHT NOBODY WAS LOOKING 8:29 Cfljony22 YOU THOUGHT WRONG 8:30 Dragonian King (bawling) 8:31 Cfljony22 And I saw what you did yesterday I saw it I'll keep it between you and me For 100$ 8:36 Dragonian King NEVER! 8:37 Cfljony22 I'll say it Right here next in the chat 8:37 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:37 Dragonian King bye peep say it i dare you 8:38 Cfljony22 SILLY Have I ever told you That one doesn't simply dare a jong Jong Jon y AUTOCORRECT Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:39 Dragonian King guess what I JUST DID 8:39 Flower1470 im afraid to ask 8:39 Cfljony22 ASK WHAT Should I say it Or should I wait till everyone's in the chat 8:44 Dragonian King just say it 8:45 Cfljony22 Hmm I'm guessing u like anticipation? 8:46 Dragonian King just tell us already Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:50 Cfljony22 Intensity,.......... Silly 8:50 Dragonian King just say it 8:50 Cfljony22 I saw you Reading the fault in our stars, in tears I have it recorded Its on u tube 10,000 views 8:51 Flower1470 loool sounds likes me tbh 8:53 Cfljony22 You've read it? 8:53 Dragonian King ...what? that sounds ridiculous 8:53 Flower1470 No, but I know what happens, and I know it'll upset me, so I'm not reading it. Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:57 Cfljony22 Define upset 8:59 Flower1470 sobbing bc i cant handle character deaths especially when it breaks up a relationship 9:02 Cfljony22 Hmm Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 9:06 Dragonian King i think this is another one of team downsize's tricks 9:12 Cfljony22 Or is it 9:15 Dragonian King yes it obviously is lily guess who's going to be in silly's zexal season 2 9:18 Flower1470 ME Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:19 Dragonian King i mean new characters 9:20 Flower1470 my alter ego? 9:22 Dragonian King hmm good idea :D 9:23 Flower1470 there you go Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 9:24 Cfljony22 Mom? 9:25 Flower1470 what 9:27 Dragonian King but no that's not who i was going to say Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 9:39 Flower1470 Jony, are you on a mobile device? 9:43 Dragonian King i gtg, bye guys 9:43 Flower1470 bye Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:00 Flower1470 . Category:Chat logs Category:June 2015